Mój drogi
by Atris-12
Summary: Krótka miniaturka, parring Holmes/Watson. Dlaczego Holmes mówi do swego przyjaciela "mój drogi" i "mój kochany" :D


_Mój pierwszy hatsonek jakiego napisałam. Wszyscy mi mówią, że "Zostań" jest dużo lepsze :D  
_

_Miłego czytania._

* * *

- Mój drogi Watsonie...

Niebieskie oczy mężczyzny czujnie śledziły ludzi wędrujących po ulicy. Była nieco zatłoczona, a on trenował swoją logikę, starając się wywnioskować z ich postawy, stroju, bądź wyglądu kilka faktów z ich życia. Stał przy oknie zamyślony, nieco pochylony, nie zwracał uwagi na cichą wędrówkę smyczka po strunach skrzypiec. Dopiero te kilka słów wyrwały go z jego domyśleń i przywołały znów do dziewiętnastowiecznego Londynu.

- Czemu tak mówisz? – spytał, wciąż bezwiednie wpatrując się w okno. Na jego twarzy brak było emocji, z których Holmes mógłby wyczytać przyczynę pytania.

- Jak mówię?

- Mój drogi. Czemu? – Ręce Sherlocka zawisły w powietrzu, smyczek nie powrócił do powolnego tańca ze strunami. Mężczyzna patrzył uważnie w plecy przyjaciela.

- Taki właśnie jesteś – wyznał i sprawił, że skrzypce wydały przeciągły, delikatny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy spokojnie opadającymi liśćmi, a szeptem wiatru w konarach drzew. Watson wreszcie odwrócił się i rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na twarz współlokatora.

- Jestem drogi? Wydaję za dużo pieniędzy? – Pytanie wywołało cichy śmiech, nieco sfrustrowany. Holmes wpatrywał się w instrument.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Jesteś jednym z bardziej oszczędnych ludzi, jakich znam. – Zaśmiał się ponownie, tym razem z ledwo słyszalnym zażenowaniem.

- Więc dlaczego?

- Może drogi, nie było odpowiednim określeniem ciebie. Powinienem mówić „drogocenny". – Uparcie wpatrywał się w skrzypce, wciąż przeciągając smyczkiem po ich strunach, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Ty tego nie mówisz. Nie wiem, co myślisz. To niezwykłe – rzucił jeszcze, jakby ze smutkiem i sprężystym krokiem ruszył do swojego pokoju.

Watson wpatrywał się w ulicę.

***

- Mój kochany Watsonie...

Tym razem mężczyzna siedział w głębokim, obitym czerwoną tapicerką fotelu i kontemplował ciszę i spokój, które były mu dane. Do czasu. Teraz pokój rozjaśnił złoty płomień, liżący drwa w kominku, a przestrzeń przeszywał podniecony głos Holmesa, gdy ten, nie zwracając uwagi na kompletną obojętność swojego przyjaciela, tłumaczył mu jakąś nową, zawiłą sprawę.

- Dlaczego? – Pytanie wytrąciło Sherlocka z pantałyku. Spojrzał na brązowowłosego zdziwiony.

- Dlaczego co?

- Dlaczego tak mówisz?

- Dlaczego opowiadam ci szczegóły tego zdumiewającego wydarzenia?

- Nie. Dlaczego nazywasz mnie kochanym? – Oczy Holmesa rozszerzyły się, gdy ten przywoływał w pamięci słowa, które wypowiedział.

- Dlaczego?

- Tak. Dlaczego?

- A dlaczego ty nigdy nic podobnego nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał podniesionym głosem i, nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi, wypadł pędem z pokoju. Złapał kapelusz i płaszcz i wybiegł na ulicę.

Watson opadł głębiej w fotelu i wpatrywał się w skwierczące brewiona.

***

- Wróciłem, wróciłem, kochany Watsonie! – Okrzyki rozległy się w domu niespodziewanie, nagle, lekarz niemal podskoczył, gdy je usłyszał. O tyle ze zdziwienia, ile z zadowolenia i radości. Nie miał żadnych wiadomości o przyjacielu, odkąd zniknął on w drzwiach, po feralnej rozmowie. Odrzucił na bok dziennik, który przeglądał z pewnym rozrzewnieniem i wstał. W przejściu pojawiła się długo oczekiwana osoba. Podszedł do Holmesa i stanął naprzeciw niepewnie. Ten, nic nie robiąc sobie ze zmieszania Watsona, wziął go w ramiona.

- Jak mogłeś odejść, tak bez żadnego uprzedzenia? Na miłość boską, Holmes, nie miałem od ciebie wiadomości od tygodnia! – John mówił z wyrzutem, wprost do ucha przyjaciela. Westchnął przy tym rozgłośnie i oparł się czołem o jego ramię. Spróbował się poruszyć, ale trzymany był mocno.

- Tęskniłem za tymi twoimi wiecznymi narzekaniami, Watsonie – wyszeptał cicho, gdzieś w okolice szyi lekarza, sprawiając, że stanęły mu włoski na karku.

- Tylko za narzekaniami? – spytał nieco urażony. Ponowił próbę wyrwania się z uścisku, ale Holmes nadal mocno go przytulał.

- Nie tylko... – zaczął tajemniczo i odchylił nieco Watsona, tak, by móc patrzeć mu w twarz. – Przepraszam.

- Za co? – Lekarz przyglądał się uważnie jego oczom, stalowoszarym tęczówkom, które błyszczały niesamowicie, kryjąc coś ledwo zauważalnego.

- Za to, że odszedłem. Tęskniłem – powtórzył, wpatrując się w przyjaciela, jak urzeczony.

- Mój kochany... – szepnął Watson, jednocześnie spuszczając wzrok. Nie mógł zauważyć, że zaskoczył Holmesa, jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. – To, że tego nie słyszałeś, nie znaczy, że tego nie mówiłem...

Resztę jego słów pochłonęły usta detektywa, który z nagłą radością i namiętnością wpiły się w jego usta. Raz pierwszy... i nie ostatni.


End file.
